The principle characteristic of rotary internal combustion engines are well known. Engines of that type generally convert the pressure of the expanding combustion gases to rotary motion more efficiently than do reciprocating engines of the same size, weight and displacement and they eliminate the need for conventional valves and their associated mechanisms, timing gears, cams and cam followers.
However, previously known rotary engines, for example, of the rotary piston type, though capable of producing relatively high power output for their weight and size have generally in operation exhibited excessively high wear and short useful life of the moving parts and relatively high fuel consumption. In operation, they generally have excessively high unburned or partially burned hydrocarbons in their exhausts which add to the problems of air pollution.
A second type of rotary engine which utilizes oscillating piston plates similar to the type described herein have generally been ineffective in changing the oscillatory motion of the piston plate to useful rotary motion.
One of the principal problems encountered with engines of this type was how to design for the lateral and radial expansion of the hot combustion chamber portion of the engine relative to the cooler gear and mechanical motion translation portion of the engine.
It is an object of this invention to provide an internal combustion engine which is relatively simple, compact, inexpensive, easy to manufacture and capable of generating a high power output for its weight and size.
Another object of the invention is to provide an engine which has a new and efficient means of translating the oscillatory motion of the rectangular piston plate to rotary motion of the main gear and main shaft.
A further object of the invention is to provide an engine of the type described herein which is capable of having the oscillatory motion of the piston plate, in sequence, accomplish the functions of exhaust, intake, compression and combustion-power.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an internal combustion engine with a rotary valve means for removal of combustion gases and the introduction of fuel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for the lateral and radial heat expansion of the combustion chamber portion of the engine relative to the cooler gear and mechanical motion translation portion of the engine.
Another object of the invention is to provide an internal combustion engine which is easy to maintain.